nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Druids
The Druids ' are a clan of humans who have powers related to light and often live deep within the forests of Britannia. Culture Druids mostly are a forest dwelling people who worship the Goddess Clan while despising the Demon Clan, although Meliodas seems to be the exception for being an ally. Some of them act like priests in marriage celebrations. They are insular due to living away from most other people, but are referred to as the philosophers and sorcerers of the forest. When a person dies, it is customary for them to guard the buried corpses to prevent any possession from evil spirits. Appearance Their appearance does not differ from normal humans, tending to have white or silver hair. Members Powers and Abilities The druids have many secret techniques, although condemned, like the Acid power for its corrosive properties despite its diverse uses. Some techniques include: *'Healing: By channelling their power, druids can use the power of nature to heal grievous wounds that are considered fatal. This power has the opposite effect on demons when not controlled enough, hurting them and repelling their power. This technique is similar to the Invigorate technique from the Goddess Clan, although its power pales in comparison to that of the Goddesses. * |Pāji|literally meaning "Purify"}}: A secret druid technique that erases "abominable" souls, such as vampires and demons. It has also shown to be able to return human turned vampires back into human, albeit still killing them. This technique was taught to them by the Goddess Clan. * |Shisha Shieki|literally meaning "Enslavement of the Dead"}}: A forbidden technique passed among the druids, having the power to resurrect the dead but can only be used twice on the same person. The soul deteriorates with each resurrection, significantly weakening their abilities. It was used by Hendrickson. Spells Throughout the story, numerous seemingly unintelligible spells have been either taught to by or cast by a druid. Sealing Spell Taught to Veronica Liones by Hendrickson and used to seal Meliodas in the Goddess Amber. Awakening Spell Used by Hendrickson to awaken the demon blood in the new generation Holy Knights. Memory Spell Sends the target into their memories or to send others into the target's memories . Used by Zaneri to transfer Meliodas into his own memories for his trial and by Zaratras to enter Meliodas' memories. An alternate version is used by Gloxinia and Drole to transfer King and Diane into their memories and relive their past. It was taught to them by Elizabeth of the Goddess Clan. Retrieval Spell Used by Jenna to retrieve the Goddess Amber containing Meliodas's darkness. Release Spell Used by Jenna to release Meliodas's darkness from the Goddess Amber and return it to him. Nerobasta Summoning Spell Used by Denzel Liones to summon the Goddess Nerobasta and manifest her within his body. Trivia *The spells are actually transcribed by using anagrams of the original Japanese words that are used to compose the incantation. *Since they are still humans, they do not constitute a clan separate from the five major races in the series. *Elizabeth Liones is an unique Druid compared to all others. She is actually the 107th reincarnation of a highest-ranked Goddess, hence her powers are naturally stronger than those of a normal Druid. Gallery Druids welcoming the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Druids welcome the seven deadly sins Druid symbols.png|Runes used in druid spells A Druid healing injuries.png|A druid healing injuries References }} fr:Druides Category:Clans Category:Druids